Between Heaven and Hell
by kumikoTakahashi
Summary: [AU] Cagalli is an angel, Athrun is a Demon. Both heaven and hell signed a Treaty of peace, however the war broke out again. Will Athrun and Cagalli bring peace? Will they find a way when Athrun is evil? AxC,KxL,SxS,DxM
1. Chapter 1

**Between Heaven and Hell**

Kumiko: This is my 3rd fanfic. Its gundam seed/destiny. **I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM SEED or DESTINY. **K, please enjoy and review

'writing'-thoughts

"writing"-speech

_Writing-past memories_

**Angels and demons,**

**For thousands to years,**

**They have not got along.**

**Some angels went to the dark side,**

**While some demons went to the light.**

**But after the Great War they still hated each other.**

**Little did demons and angels knew,**

**2 people will bring them together.**

Heaven

**"**Where's Cagalli?" asked Kira, a brown haired purple eyed angel. "Don't worry, your such an over protective brother" replied Lacus with an angelic giggle. Kira just stared at the pink haired angel that was in front of him. "Something the matter Kira?" Lacus asked with those big baby blue eyes staring at him. "Nothing". Just the out of no where there was a shout.

"NOOOOOOO!" yelled Cagalli. Kira and Lacus came running into the room where the scream had come from. There, was an angel with short blonde hair that was brushed and styled neatly, wearing a strapless green dress that went to her ankles. The patterns on the dress brought out her wings. "HELP!" yelled Cagalli. "What's wrong?" asked Lacus, walking up to Cagalli. "Thank goodness you're here Lacus, get this THING off me!" Cagalli said panicking, trying to get the dress off her. "You can't take it off, the meeting between hell and heaven will begin in half an hour" stated Kira. "SHUT-UP dear brother!" snapped Cagalli. "But Cagalli you look beautiful" Lacus said smiling. Kira nodded. "Why me?" mumbles Cagalli. "You look beautiful too Lacus, in your pink dress" whispered Kira to Lacus. Lacus blushed. "We should get going, you know how demons are…" Kira said wrapping his arms around Lacus leading her out. "Let's go Cagalli, we don't want to get the demons mad" said Lacus smiling. With that Cagalli left.

Eternal Palace (Where hell and heaven meets)

"The meeting between heaven and hell will now begin" said a demon "May the kings of both kingdoms please come up" Patrick Zala, King of hell went up. Then Uzumi Yula Attha, king of heaven went up and shook hands with the demon king.

"May the sons and daughter of both kingdoms please step up" Kira stood up from the heaven side of the table. On the other side a boy with midnight blue hair with emerald eyes stood up walking to the front His name was Athrun Zala. However, Cagalli wasn't any where to be found. "May the Princess of Heaven please show herself" asked the demon in front. "…" 'Where's Cagalli?' thought the worried Kira. "Once again, will the Princess of Heaven please come up" the little demon stated.

Just then the doors open, and there on top of the stairs stood Cagalli. She walked up to the front. She bowed. "I am very sorry your royal highnesses. I had some problems on the way here, so please forgive me" she said. But in her mind she was screaming at herself. Both kings nodded, signing her that she is forgiven. She looked up and saw Lacus who gave her a warm smile. She smiled back. She walked pass Athrun.

'Stupid wings they HAD to die down on me haven't they? Geez, one of the most important meetings ever and I HAD to be late' Cagalli cursed in her mind. Little did she know, Athrun was reading her mind. He grinned; never had he met an angel that cursed. Cagalli walked over to her brother and gave him a small smile. He smiled back.

"Today, we will mark a new era between Heaven and Hell" demon king said "Our next generation will live without hatred and without war." "May our children live in peace and set aside the differences" continued Uzumi. The Supreme Council of both heaven and hell talked and at the end the Treaty was signed.

"Now that the Treaty is signed, let us eat and enjoy the night!" said Uzumi. All the angels and demons slowly made their way to the dinning room. Kira had already went off to find his little princess Lacus.

Cagalli stood there and sighed. 'Thank-you my speech is done' she thought as the emerald green eyed boy who was still reading her mind.

"Shall we go and eat my princess" a calm voice came from behind Cagalli. "Huh?" Cagalli turned around and her golden eyes met those of green. "Oh, yes we should" said Cagalli blushing. 'So he's the Prince of Hell huh?" Cagalli said to herself. "Why yes I am" Athrun replied. "What? Did you-?" Cagalli stared at Athrun. "Perhaps" stated Athrun, with that he left.

Dining Room

"The food was great!" said Kira. Looking around he sees that demons and angels can get along. Lacus smiled at him. Then music came on. Kira got off this chair and went over to Lacus. Lacus understood and they both made their way to the dance floor.

'Hummm, they look so cute together' thought Cagalli looking at her brother and his girlfriend. "Hello there Princess" a familiar voice came behind her again. She turned around. "Oh, it's you, Prince of Hell" said Cagalli. "Please, call me Athrun" "If only you call me Cagalli, I don't like being called Princess" Cagalli replied back. "Alright Cagalli, may I have this dance?" asked Athrun

Kumiko: so how was it? 2nd chapter Athun/Cagalli Fluff! Hope you all like it. Plz R&R please . Hopefully I can update soon. Little trouble maker Shinn will come and guess what he does XD well thanks for reading. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Between Heaven and Hell**

Kumiko: Yup, thanks for all the review in Chapter 1! This is the 2nd chapter, hope you'll like it. Oh ya, I do not own gundam seed or anything else.

'writing'-thoughts

"writing"-speech

_Writing-past memories_

_Last Chapter:_

"Hello there Princess" a familiar voice came behind her again.

She turned around. "Oh, it's you, Prince of Hell" said Cagalli.

"Please, call me Athrun"

"If only you call me Cagalli, I don't like being called Princess" Cagalli replied back.

"Arlight Cagalli, may I have this dance?" asked Athrun

**Chapter 2.**

(Eternal Palace)

Cagalli just stared at Athrun's hand. 'Ok, I can't reject him, I mean **HE IS** the Prince of Hell, but I don't know how to dance. The last time I danced was a couple of years ago' Cagalli thought to herself.

Athrun let out a chuckle. "What's so funny?" Cagalli glared at him. "Nothing, you're just cute fighting with yourself" said Athrun, chuckling again.

"Would you stop reading my mind? Geez, who do you think you are reading someone else's mind?" said Cagalli, getting pissed.

"For a princess of heaven, you really don't mind your manners. First princess I ever saw like this" smirk Athrun.

"Listen here you-" Cagalli was about to yell at him, but Athrun cut her off. "So, are you going to dance with me or what?" smiled Athrun.

Cagalli had no choice, she didn't want to make a scene and this was the meeting that was suppose to bring both angel and demon alike together. "Fine" groaned Cagalli, taking Athrun's hand.

They both made their way to the dance floor. With this, they had attracted attention. Demons and Angels turned their heads to the couple that was now dancing. One angel and one demon dancing in the light.

"You're not that bad, see? You're dancing perfectly" said Athrun.

Cagalli looked up at him and said "Yay, my brother Kira taught me this dance a couple of years ago, he said it might come useful." They danced to the music with perfect pace.

"Kira, look Cagalli is dancing with someone" whispered Lacus to Kira's ear. Kira stopped dancing and turned around. His eyes widen. "She's dancing with the demon prince!" Kira said with range.

Kira was going to walk up to the couple until Lacus stopped him. "Listen Kira, let her be. We're supposed to live in harmony with the demons now, please Kira this is the first step for us not to have war" said Lacus sweetly. Kira sighed, "Yeah, I guess you're right".

Up at the Royal Table both kings saw the Prince and the Princess dancing. Uzumi let out a small smile. Patrick on the other hand wasn't happy at all. 'Angels, such fools' thought the King of Hell.

The music slowly died down. They both stopped. "Now that wasn't that bad now was it?" asked Athrun.

"No, it wasn't" smiled Cagalli.

Athrun couldn't help but smile. "Well, I must go now" said Cagalli." But Cagalli didn't return to her seat, instead she went outside to the garden. Athrun was worried, so he decided to follow.

Patrick Zala, saw this and his face darken. 'My son must not fall for that angel!' he cursed.

'Owwww. My wings, they hurt so much' Cagalli mentally screamed in her head because of the pain her wings was causing her. She bent down. She tired not to think of the pain by smelling all the roses around her, but that didn't help much. So she folded her wings and she tucked them away.

Athrun came into the rose garden, and there he saw Cagalli by the water fountain. Her wings were slowly disappearing into her body. 'I wonder what's wrong with her wings' thought Athrun. The wind picked up, Athrun saw Cagalli was shivering since she was wearing a strapless dress. He came up to Cagalli and wrapped his arms around her waist. She looked up at him.

"You ok?" he asked.

Cagalli blushed. "Yeah."

He felt her skin was cold so he summoned his wings and wrapped it around her. She never noticed but his wings were black ANGEL wings. They're not demon ones. "Ummm, Athrun, why do you have angel wings and not demon ones?" asked Cagalli.

Athrun let out a small smile. "My father is a demon; my mother was an angel, until she fell for the darkness".

Kumiko: Yup 2nd chapter done. Sorry for all you Shinn fans. My friend said she'll kill me if I put Shinn in to destroy Athrun and Cagalli sweet moments. The story was that when Athrun and Cagalli was dancing, Shinn supposed to come in and slip and land on Cagalli and Athrun. But my friend said she'll go to my house and kill me ( hey don't worry Shinn will show up in this story and yes he will cause trouble. Next Chapter we learn about Athrun's past and that he is half demon, half angel.


	3. Chapter 3

**Between Heaven and Hell**

**Kumiko: 3rd chapter is up! I do not own Gundam seed/ destiny. Thank-you for all the reviews . So Enjoy.**

'writing'-thoughts

"writing"-speech

_Writing-past memories_

_LAST CHAPTER:_

"Ummm, Athrun, why do you have angel wings and not demon ones?" asked Cagalli. Athrun let out a small smile. "My father is the demon; my mother was an angel, until she fell for the darkness".

**Chapter 3**

"Fell…for darkness?" Cagalli looked into Athrun's face. He forced a smile and looked into her golden eyes. "Yes, she fell in love with my father. Then my father turned her into a dark angel" said Athrun.

_Flash back the day Athrun's mom became a dark angel._

_"I love you" said Patrick holding an angel in his arms. "But, we can't" said Lenore, tears flowing down her emerald eyes. "Come with me, come back to hell with me and be my queen" Patrick said deepening the hug. "How? No angel can go into hell" pointed out Lenore. "I can make you a dark angel, if you really love me." "I do. Then I shall become a dark angel" said Lenore. "So let it be. This will only hurt for a while" said Patrick._

_Lenore was ready to spend the rest of her life as a dark angel. Patrick then summoned his powers. He then stabbed his claws into Lenore's back as red blood flowed out and turned black. Lenore screamed silently as she gripped onto Patrick harder. Her wings turned from pure white to black as the night. Patrick bent down to her neck and like a vampire he call forth his fangs and bit into Lenore. This made her scream out with pain and pleasure. _

_She can feel her angelic powers slipping and replaced by demon powers. Her eyes turned red and then she felt nothing. She had passed out. Patrick feel that the transformation is done, took his fangs out. He now looked down at his future queen. With this, he picked her up bridal style and carries her to his chambers._

_End of Flash Back_

"Sorry for asking, but where is your mother now?" asked Cagalli. She felt his grip on her tighten, yet it was still gentle. "You don't know? My mother is now a dark angel, but deep in her heart she was still a pure angel. You must know that, when an angel is wedded to a demon and when she has a baby she will have to give her life to her baby" said Athrun, sadly. "So, you mean your mom died giving birth to you?" asked Cagalli.

Athrun nodded.

_Flash Back to when Lenore is giving birth to Athrun._

_"Look honey, he has your eyes and hair" laughed Patrick. "Yes, Patrick. But you know I have only a short time to live now. When an angel mother gives birth to a demon son, she must give up her life" cried Lenore. Patrick then kneeled down to Lenore. "Yes, and I am deeply sorry" and for the first time a tear fell from his eyes. "I have one wish before I leave," she said taking Athrun into her arms "I want you to grow up, just like your father be a great ruler of hell and be strong" she said with her last breath and she past away. When her heart stopped beating, Athrun began to cry._

_End of Flash back._

"I'm sorry. To bring back such memories" said Cagalli. "It's ok. Why are you crying Cagalli?" asked Athrun. "Because, I feel your pain. I've lost my mother as well" said Cagalli. "Now, I must ask you a question," said Athrun, "What's wrong with your wings?" Cagalli turned around and looked at Athrun. "Not all angels are perfect Athrun. My wings are very weak. I had this problem ever since I was born. My wings often die down on me. That is why I was late tonight. Sometimes it aches so much that I cannot stand the pain, but I've learnt to deal with it" said Cagalli. "I see" said Athrun, wrapping his wings tighter to create more heat.

They looked into each other eyes. Their lips were only inches apart, they were about to kiss when someone called for Athrun. "YOOOOOOOOOOOOO ATHRUN!" came a voice. Athrun let go of Cagalli and turned around. "Shinn! What are you doing here?" asked Athrun who was mad because he wanted to kiss Cagalli. "Your Dad is looking for you man!" said Shinn. "Who's this Athrun?" asked Cagalli. "Athrun? You let HER call you by your first name? But she's an ANGEL. SHE'S SUPPOSE TO CALL YOU SOMETHING LIKE YOUR HIGHNESS OR SOMETHING!" yelled Shinn, glaring at Cagalli. "It's my choice if I wanted her to call me by my first name or not, and you're not my life so shut-up" snapped Athrun, and then he let out a sigh. "Cagalli, meet Shinn, my cousin. Shinn this is Cagalli, Princess of Heaven" said Athrun. "Well you better return before your dad goes nuts again" said Shinn and he flew back to the palace.

"You should go now Athrun, before your dad gets mad" said Cagalli. "You're not coming?" Athrun gave Cagalli a confusing face. "Remember? My wings are down, I'll walk there, you can go on ahead" said Cagalli giving him a small smile. He walked up to Cagalli, and to her surprise he picked her up bridal style and flew off. "Hey! What are you doing?" yelled Cagalli, punching his chest. (AN: umm, Athrun is buff so ya XD) He didn't feel any pain though. Cagalli thought he'll be mad but he just let out a laugh. "Now, since when does Princess punch Princes? Beside, I can't just leave you alone in the dark. Something could have happen to you" said Athrun. Cagalli just glared at him, which made him smile.

"Cagalli! Where were you?" Kira came running to her when she walked in the door. "I was with Athrun" said Cagalli. "Are you alright? Did he do any thing to you?" asked Kira. "No". Kira just gave Athrun a glare when he walked up beside Cagalli. Cagalli seeing the tension yelled "Athrun I would like you to meet my brother Kira. Kira this is Athrun!" They shook hands. "Pleasure to meet you in person, Prince of Heaven" said Athrun flatly. "Same to you" replied Kira the same way. 'Phew, that was close' Cagalli thought. Lacus came up to Kira and linked her arms around his. "Welcome back Cagalli, I see you made a friend" Lacus smiled. "Err, ya" said Cagalli. "We should go get some dessert" suggest Kira. "Yeah, nice meeting you, Prince of Hell" with that Lacus and Kira left.

"Athrun!" came a voice. Both Athrun and Cagalli and sees the King of Hell. Both bowed before him. "Athrun, I will be leaving early tonight. There has been a problem down there. You can stay as long as you want, but come home" with that he nodded at Cagalli and Athrun, and he left.

Both Athrun and Cagalli stood there in silence, not knowing what to say to each other. 'Awkward silence!' thought Cagalli. "Awkward indeed" laughed Athrun. "Stop reading my mind!" snapped Cagalli. Athrun just let out a smile. "For the Demon prince, you're really nice" stated Cagalli. "They say that I have my mother's heart" replied Athrun. "So what do you want to do now?" asked Cagalli. "I don't know. I've only met you today, but somehow I feel like I've met you before" said Athrun. Cagalli nodded, as if she had the same feeling.

"Hey, you want to go to the balcony?" asked Athrun. "Sure, nothing better to do anyways". Athrun took Cagalli's hand into his. "I can walk Athrun" said Cagalli. "But I am a PRINCE that MINDS HIS MANNERS" laughed Athrun. Cagalli just let out a sigh. 'No point in fighting with him' thought Cagalli.

They got to the balcony. It over looks the rose garden. The sky was clear, showing thousands and thousand of glowing stars. The moonlight shone brightly on them. Athrun then wrapped his arms around Cagalli to keep her warm. "Thanks" said Cagalli. Athrun let out another smile. They look at the beautiful view in front of them. Athrun lower his head to her neck. She can feel the warm breath on her skin. It was a sweet moment, until…

BANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG! "What was that?" asked Cagalli who turned around to see what's going on.

(In hell's palace)

"Just look at him, pathetic" said Patrick Zala, looking through a mirror, seeing his son with an angel. "Sire, what do we do then?" a man with a mask over this face said. "If he does, love this angel then I guess I've no choice but to summon the great spirits of hell" snapped Patrick. "Yes sire" responded Commander Rau Le Creuset. "Sire, May I ask how the meeting went with the angels?" asked the commander. "Ha, angels, such fools. They actually signed the treaty of peace. They think we're going to get along. When they let down their guards, we're going to attack and kill all of them once and for all" Patrick laughed. "I see. Good plan sire" replied the commander flatly. "Now Commander, call my son here at once!" snapped Patrick. "As you wish" Cresuet said and turned around and left the room.

As Le Creuset walked out of the room his smile disappeared. 'Is he really going to summon the Evil spirits of hell? Wait! He's trying to make Athrun a FULL demon? Zala, you have some nerves calling the spirits, all this because you hate angels, yet you fell in love with one. You're going to get killed if you make Athrun a full demon. Ha, if Athrun really loves this young angel, he cannot kill her. Yes, he will become evil, but he will never kill her' he smirked and left for the Eternal Palace to get Athrun.

(Eternal Palace)

Cagalli turned around and sees that Shinn was on the floor with fruit punch on his head. "YOU JERK! DON'T EVER TRY TOUCHING ME". There was another blonde angel. Cagalli went up to the angel. "What happed Stellar?" asked Cagalli. "That demon was hitting on me and I felt unconformable" said Stellar which is now glaring at the demon that was on the floor. "Well, geez you didn't have to put the whole bowl of fruit punch on me!" snapped Shinn.

Athrun walked up to his cousin and help him up. Athrun look at his cousin and laughed "Guess you're not a lady person". Shinn just gave Athrun a death glare and left.

Stellar walked out of the ball room. Athrun walked up to Cagalli. "Who was that?" asked Athrun. "Oh, she's my cousin. Her name is Stellar" replied Cagalli. "Now I know where she gets her manners from" chuckled Athrun. "Hey! What was that supposed to mean?" yelled Cagalli. Athrun took her wrist and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Oh, nothing" smiled Athrun. "Now, where were we before Shinny got dumped?" asked Athrun, whose face was inching closer to Cagalli's. Their lips were about to met when…

"Your Highness, your Father requested your present at once in his chambers" Commander Le Creuset said, popping out of nowhere. 'ARGH! Why now out of all times? Damn! I am going to kill both of them' cursed Athrun in his mind. "Very well then, I'll be there shortly" replied the commander with a nod. Seeing Athrun nodding the commander left leaving the 2 lovers for a little while longer.

Athrun turned and faced Cagalli once more. He placed his arms around her waist. "Forgive me, my beautiful princess, but I must go now" said Athrun. "I understand my prince" Cagalli nodded. Athrun took Cagalli's hand and kiss it. "Until next time Princess of Heaven" "Yes, until next time, Prince of hell" said Cagalli.

After the good bye, Athrun just disappeared. Cagalli had a trouble feeling in his stomach. 'Something bad is going to happen' said Cagalli, trusting her guts.

(Patrick's Chambers)

"Father? What's wrong?" asked Athrun as he bowed. There in the darkness, 2 red glowing eyes opened.

Kumiko: YAY! CHAPTER 3 IS DONE. By the way, I am writing in the land of the dead, because my friend actually came to my house and killed me for putting Shinn in the romantic scene. LOL! This chapter was kind of boring in my opinion, however bear with me to the next chapter. Next chapter…well let's say little daddy Patrick is going to make his son a demon. Thanks for reading. Plz R&R. Hopefully I can update soon bye for now/


	4. Chapter 4

**Between Heaven and Hell**

**Kumiko: Hey! Back, with Chapter 4 Thanks for all the review you guys had sent me. Now let's get something straight, I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM SEED/DESTINY.**

'writing'-thoughts

"writing"-speech

_Writing-past memories_

_LAST CHAPTER:_

"Father? What's wrong?" asked Athrun as he bowed. There in the darkness, 2 glowing red eyes opened.

**Chapter 4**

"Welcome back, Athrun" camea voice in the direction of the 2 glowing eyes. "I want you to understand something, before you get too close to that angel" said Patrick, walking out of the shadow. "What is it, father?" asked Athrun. "Do you know why we have signed the Treaty of Peace?" Patrick asked back. "To create peace between theangels and demons, right?" said Athrun. "Wrong" said Patrick in a low serious voice. Athrun's eyes widened. "The real plan was that after we signed the Treaty, those stupid angels will think that we can all get along. They will let their guards down and when they do, we'll attack and kill them all" Patrick said flatly.

Athrun's eyes widened even more. "No! How can you do that? Why do you hate all angels? Youmarried one!" snapped Athrun. "Your MOTHER WAS DIFFERENT" Patrick said, raising his voice. "How so? Because you changed her into a dark angel" said Athrun, who was nowyelling. "It's that little angel princess isn't it? She cast a spell on you didn't she!" snapped Patrick.

"No father, she didn't do anything to me. The fact is that **_I_ **was the one who got close to her. It was **_I_** that asked her to dance; it was_ **I**_ that followed her into the garden, when she didn't want any one following her. It was** _I_ **who almost kissed her!" yelled Athrun

"ATHRUN ZALA! How dare you speak to your father like that! I don't want to see you near that angel princess again, you hear me? NOW GET OUT!" Patrick yelled. Athrun just look at his father and gave him a death glare, and he left slamming the door behind him.

'If this goes on, I have no choice but to summon the spirits of hell" thought Patrick.

Athrun was so mad. He wanted to kill someone right now, mainly his father. He walked though the halls and made his way to his chambers. On his way there he met a close friend of his. This demon has green hair and chocolate eyes. "

"Hey there Athrun" said the demon. "What?" snarled Athrun. "Ummm, just wanted to see if you want to hear my new songs" said the boy. "No, Nicol, not today. Not in the mood for it" said Athrun. "Oh ok"

Athrun was about to make it to his room until…"HEY! ATHRUN" He turned around to see his cousin, Shinn. "What you want" growled Athrun. "Just wanted to ask you something. Do you have time?" asked Shinn. "No" "But" Shinn started to whine. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" roared Athrun. "Ok Ok" said Shinn and he left.

Athrun went in his room. He slammed the door ad punched it. 'DAMN IT! WHY FATHER? WHY? I CAN'T I LOVE THE ONE I WANT TO? WHY DO YOU HATE THEM SO MUCH?' Athrun cursed. "Oh, Cagalli I just want to see you one more time. What a day, best to go to bed now and get some sleep" he mumbles to himself.

Shinn was at the end of the hall way then he heard a loud bang coming from his cousin's room. 'I never saw Athrun this mad before' Shinn thought, as he made his way to his room.

(Heaven's Palace)

"Cagalli, may I come in?" Kira asked as he knocked on Cagalli's door. "Yeah, sure, come in" replied a voice behind the door. Kira took the knob gently and twisted it. He walked in. There, on a queen size bed laid Cagalli reading a book.

"Hey there" said Kira as he sat on Cagalli's bed. She got up and looked at him as if he killed someone. Cagalli was wearing a baby blue pajama with little monkeys on it. "What brings you here, at this time of night?" asked Cagalli. "I can't pay my dear little sister a visit now?" said Kira, making a puppy face. "Ok, what's up?" asked Cagalli, sitting up. "Just wondering how you were doing that's all. I mean, you spent the whole night with **HIM**" said Kira. Cagalli's smile disappeared.

"Don't worry Kira. He did nothing to me. He's really nice" said Cagalli. "That's what he wants you to think" mumbled Kira. "You're wrong Kira! Please, don't give me that talk again!" yelled Cagalli. Kira smiled and stood up. "You better get some sleep. We'll talk about this some other day then" Kira said, patting Cagalli on the head as if she was some little child. Cagalli gave him a glare.

Kira was about to walk out of the door, but then he turned around and asked Cagalli something. "Cagalli, may I see the dress you wore today?" "Yeah, it's in my closet" Cagalli said sleepily.

Kira walked to the closet. He took a look at her dress closely. The he saw a strand of blue hair. He took it. There was only one angel in all of heaven that can read someone's feeling by just taking one strandof hair. This angel was his cousin, Stellar.

He walked to the door and looked back at his sleeping sister. 'Be careful'

Kira made his way to Stellar's room. He knocked. "Stellar, you awake?" asked Kira. The door open and there stood Stellar in a pink night gown. "Oh Hi Kira!" said Stellar. "I want you to take a look at this strand of hair. Tell me what **his** feelings for Cagalli are" Kira said, in a serious voice. "Sure" replied Stellar, taking the hair.

They walked into her room. She then took the hair and held it in her 2 palms. She but her palms to her chest and closed her eyes. A bright green light surrounds her. After a few seconds the glow began to fade.

Once the light as gone Kira asked "So does he like Cagalli?"

"No"

"I knew-"

But he got cut off by Stellar "He doesn't like her, he **LOVES** her".

Kira's eyes widen. "L-love? Are you sure?" "Yes, my powers never lies Kira" said Stellar. "There's got to be something wrong. I mean, he can't love her" complained Kira. "Kira, remember the first time you met Lady Lacus?" asked Stellar. "Yes" "How did you feel about her" Stellar asked again. "I knew it was love at first sight" replied Kira. "Well then, ever stop and think that's how Prince Athrun feels about Princess Cagalli?" said Stellar with so much hope in her eyes.

Kira sighed 'She always wins in the end' thought Kira. Stellar knew she had won with these words. She smiled and said "Don't worry Kira; she's going to be just fine. She's old enough to find out for herself, and I don't think she wants any one's help on this one. She's your sister and she's my cousin, it's time we trust her." Stellar then patted Kira on the back. "Now if you don't mind, I want to go to sleep" she said. Kira let out a soft chuckle "Yeah. Thanks for everything Stellar. I do hope what you say is true. I don't want Cagalli to get hurt. Well then, good night" said Kira and left.

When Kira left, Stellar said something to herself. "They both will go though so much trouble to be with each other."

Kira made his way to his room. 'Lacus might be sleeping now' he sighed. When he got to his room, he sees Lacus on the bed already sleeping soundly. He changed and got in bed. He took her into his arms and wraps a blanket around them. Lacus felt his warm embrace and smile.

(Cagalli's Dream)

"Where am I" she said as she looked around. She was surrounded with cherry blossom trees and in front was a lake. The lake was so clear she could see the dragon fish swimming. In the middle of the lake however, was a shrine. She walked to the lake. Once she steps on the water, lime stone rocks appeared on top of the water, leading to the shrine in the middle.

She stepped on to the stones and made her way to the middle. When she was half way she saw someone in the shrine. She walked closer and saw that this person had black angel wings. 'Athrun?' She ran to the shrine.

Yes, there was Athrun. He too was in his pajamas. It was a simple t-shirt and pants. He saw Cagalli and let out a chuckle. "What is it?" snapped Cagalli. "Nice pajamas. Cute. Cute monkeys too" he said pointing at her PJ's. Cagalli blushed 4 shades of red. "This is a dream right?" asked Cagalli as he walked up to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist once more. "Yes, this is a dream. This all happening in our minds" said Athrun. "But how?" asked Cagalli.

"Well you know I have the power to read people's mind. I also have the power to talk to people within their own mind" said Athrun. Cagalli smiled "I see. So what do you want?" Athrun's smile faded. "Cagalli, the treaty it was all a trick by my father. He's going to attack heaven! Please, warn all the angels. He thought that if the treaty was signed, all the angels will let down their guard." Athrun said and he was half screaming.

Cagalli was shocked. "So wait, ARE YOU USING ME?" snapped Cagalli and pulled away from him. Then walked him to her and grab her wrist and once again pulled her into a tight embrace. "No, I would never use you" he smiled. He lowers his face. Their lips then met in a kiss. Then they both thought 'Finally'.

They pulled apart. "No Shinny to bother us this time" chuckled Athrun. "Yeah" They both hugged each other and talked about their life.

Cagalli and Athrun were sitting under a cherry blossom tree now. Cagalli leaned against his chest as he hugged her. "Our life isn't that different" said Cagalli. "Cagalli, I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen. So please what ever you do will you wait for me?" asked Athrun. "I will wait for you until the end of time" replied Cagalli. She looked up at Athrun, who now as a frown. "What's wrong?" asked Cagalli with a sad face. "We have to go now. Its morning" said Athrun. Cagalli nodded as she understood what Athrun was trying to tell her.

They both kissed once again and left.

(End of Cagalli's dream)

Cagalli woke up and touched her lips. 'Oh Athrun'

(Hell's Palace; Patrick's room)

Patrick saw though the mirror. He saw EVERYTHING, and he was pissed. (AN: stupid Patrick TT meh, he's going to die any ways. Sorry just can't help it.) 'I have no choice' he screamed in his head.

"Rau Le Creuset! Get the Supreme Council in the throne room now! Then after call Athrun. Today will be the day…That Athrun will become a real demon" yelled Patrick. "Yes, I will call them and your son sir" said the Commander.

Nicol knocked on Athrun's door. "Hey" said Athrun. "Hi, Athrun. Your father wants you in the throne room" said Nicol sadly. "Nicol? Sorry about yesterday night. I was mad" said Athrun. "It's ok"

Athrun walked into the throne room. "Father, what is going on? There isn't any meeting for today" said Athrun. His father said nothing. "Athrun, please go into the middle" said Nicol calmly. Athrun did what his friend has told him.

Once Athrun stepped in the circle, a light shone. Then there was a cage around him. "What's going on here?" demanded Athrun. "Nicol, WHAT'S GOING ON?" yelled Athrun. "I am sorry Athrun. But your father-" but Nicol was cut off. "FATHER?" Athrun yelled at his father.

"This is for your own good Athrun" said Athrun. Patrick started to chant something, and then the council followed him. Athrun suddenly had trouble breathing and collapse to the floor. 'Why father, why?'

Then out of the floor came chains of red. It wrapped itself around Athrun. These chains could cut anything it came in contact with. Athrun's body was now bleeding so much. The blood fell on the floor as the people continued to chant.

The circle with hell'ssymbol lit up. His blood that was on the floor became black fog. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Please! PLEASE MAKE IT STOP! FATHER! STOP IT!" Athrun yelled in pain.

Nicol watched in horror. He couldn't stand it. "Your Highness, please your hurting him. Stop it please!" begged Nicol. Patrick turned around and then looked at Nicol with red eyes. "Die you HALF BLOOD" with this he struck his calws though Nicol's chest. Yes, Nicol was too, half angel and half demon.

Nicol's body fell to the floor. Patrick just smirked and continues to chant.

Then ghostly figures (the spirits) came from the circle. Then all of the fog and spirits enter is body. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

(Heaven's Palace)

Cagalli was eating breakfast with her brother and Lacus. She suddenly dropped her fork. She just felt this pain in her chest and it was getting hard to breath. "What's wrong Cagalli?" asked Lacus. "Oh, nothing, please excuse me" Cagalli said leaving the table, her hand still on her chest. She went out and leaned on the door. 'Athrun, please be alright'

(Hell's Throne room)

All was silent. The chains had released Athrun. Now he was on the floor. Then he got up. He was different. His black angel wings were now pure demon ones. His eyes, they were not the same. They didn't show kindness, but pure evil. (AN: You know those SEED EYES? Yeah, Athrun's eyes are now like that. Those SEED eyes, just scares me)

He walked up to his father. Then he saw Nicol's dead body. "Who killed him?" demanded Athrun. His voice wasn't that little sweet voice, it was deep and strong. "I did" replied his father. "Why?" "He was getting in the way" said Patrick.

"Getting in the way? Father you're getting in my way" smirked Athrun, as he walked closer. "What do you mean?" asked his father, getting a little worried. "Don't you think **you've** been ruling hell for a little too long now? Don't you think they need a new leader, someone stronger, smarter? Hummm?" asked Athrun, who now raised his hands. Suddenly his hands became claws. "A-a-Athrun! What are you doing" backed away Patrick. "Time for you to sleep…forever" said Athrun, and he attacked his father.

Within seconds he father was dead. Athrun stood over his dead body; his hands were covered in blood. "That's for killing Nicol" said Athrun. The evil spirits of hell had turned Athrun to something else, something more evil then a demon.

He then looked at the council. "I am now your new king. If anyone doesn't like the idea, then you shall suffer the same fate as my father" said Athrun.

**Kumiko: Sorry! bows down I know it's not like Athrun to go around killing people. But its part of the story. Don't worry he will turn good after he takes over heaven! Lol jks. Well Cagalli isn't going to stand by and watch her kingdom being taken over by the one she love! She's going to do something alright! Hope you guys like it. Please R&R.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Between Heaven and Hell**

**Kumiko: Chapter 5 is up! WOW! Thanks for all the reviews! Ok, there's a question that's being asked and I just want to get it all straight to make the story clearer. **

**First: Kira and Lacus sleeping on the same bed, the reason for this is that both of them are soon to get married.**

**Second: People are asking me if Athrun will remember Cagalli when he became evil. Yes, he remembers everyone; he just has different feelings for them. He doesn't trust any one nor love any one (except a certain blonde angel)any more.**

**Third: In this chapter I'm using random Gundam seed names for the teams and all. You'll see when you read it. For example; the team that protects the royal angels is called the "ARCHANGEL".**

**Fourth: I do not own Gundam seed or destiny.**

**Now, that's all cleared up, enjoy chapter 5.**

'writing'-thoughts

"writing"-speech

_Writing-past memories_

_Last Chapter_

_The evil spirits of hell had turned Athrun to something else, something more evil then a demon._

_He then looked at the council. "I am now your new king. If anyone doesn't like the idea, then you shall suffer the same fate as my father" said Athrun._

Chapter 5

(Hell's Throne room)

Everyone was shocked. 'He killed his own dad' Yzak, a friend of Athrun said to himself.

Athrun just went up to the throne and slopped himself on it. "Anything wrong with me killing my own father, Yzak?" growled Athrun.

"No, no not at all" replied Yzak.

"Good. Shinn! Come here!" snapped Athrun. Shinn went up to his cousin. "Everyone here get out, NOW!" Athrun snapped again. People in there did what Athrun had told them. Shinn then looked at his cousin once more. He didn't dare to think of anything, afraid that Athrun might read his mind. "You were with my father, when he was alive that is. Tell me what were his plans were" said Athrun.

"Ummm, alright" said Shinn.

(Heaven)

Cagalli returned to the breakfast table. She felt like something had ripped through her heart.

"Cagalli, what's wrong?" asked Lacus, as she sat down on her chair.

"Oh it's nothing. Just felt something" Cagalli laughed nervously as she scratch the back of her head.

Kira looked at her, worried. She knew that her brother had seen right through her, again.

"Well I'm off; I need to go see Mir. She needs help on something" said Lacus, standing up.

"Alright, I'll see you later" said Kira. Lacus nodded and left.

When the door was closed, Kira turned to his sister, who was now finishing up her bacons. "Alight Cagalli, spill it" said Kira.

"Spill what?" asked Cagalli, trying to hide from his eyes.

"Oh, don't act stupid Cagalli! The way you didn't stomped down the stairs. From what I know, you're not a morning person. The way you touch your lips about ten thousand times this morning. The way you suddenly ran out!" Kira said, raising his voice on her.

"Sorry. Please don't yell. Not in the mood to fight back and by the way I've only touch my lips 8 times" Cagalli said dully.

"Sorry" said Kira.

"The thing is I've met Athrun yesterday, in my dreams" Cagalli. At this point, hearing Athrun's name made Kira mad.

"What!" screamed Kira. Cagalli just gave him I-told-you-not-to-yell look. He understood and nods so she can go on.

"He as you know can tap into people's mind" she paused and continued "he told me that his father was planning to attack heaven. He said that the whole treaty was to get us to let down our guards. After he told me, we just sat and talk about stuff, and got to know each other more"

"He kissed you didn't he?" asked Kira. Cagalli blushed,

"How did you know?"

"The way you touched your lips. The first time I had kiss Lacus, she went around touching her lips every 3 seconds" laughed Kira.

"When I ran out, I felt that something bad had happen to Athrun" Cagalli suddenly said.

Kira looked at her. He knew that Cagalli and himself have this thing, when one of them gets hurt the other one will know. It's like this twin thing. But _her, feeling Athrun's pain_, that's different. "I see, well you finish your breakfast. I'll go talk to father about this" said Kira. He left leaving Cagalli alone.

'Athrun, you knew that something bad was going to happen didn't you? This is why you asked me if I shall wait for you' Cagalli thought, as a tear fell from her golden eyes.

(Hell's Throne room)

Shinn had just finished telling Athrun about the plan. "I see. That old man, so stupid" laughed Athrun. He then stood up. "Get Dearka and Yzak here!" said Athrun.

Shinn just nodded. Seconds later 2 boys came in the room. One had blue eyes, with somewhat long sliver hair. The other, purple eyes with short blonde hair.

"I assume both of you know my father's plan" asked Athrun.

"Yes, your highness" replied both demons.

"Well, we're going to change something. We will attack them tonight. Not a full attack. Just a little one. With this we can see how angels fight, and how their tactics work. After,we will work out a strategy and attack them with full force. Do you understand?" said Athrun, in a very danergous voice.

"Yes, sir!"

"Now get an army ready about 1,000 demons. We can take them" said Athrun with an evil smile on his face. After he said that both demons bowed and went to get ready for the attack.

When both of them left, Athrun looked at his hand still covered in blood. He licked it. 'There will be more blood to be stained on this hand'

(Heaven)

A girl with short hair with eyes that are a mix of both blue and green had walked into the breakfast room and called Cagalli. "Hey there Cagalli" said the girl.

"Oh, hi Mir! What's up? I haven't talk to you in a long time" Cagalli said, giving Mir a hug.

Mir hugged her back. "You're father wishes to see you, to plan the situation that we are in" stated Mir.

Cagalli nodded and made her way to the meeting room

When she got there, she saw her father, Kira, Lacus and a bunch of other angels. 'These angels aren't they the best angels in the army?' thought Cagalli to herself.

"Welcome Cagalli" greeted the king.

"Good morning father" replied Cagalli, taking a seat across from Kira.

"We don't know if what you say is true or not Cagalli, but we must be ready just in case" said Lacus.

"Well then, let me introduce you to all these angels. As you all know our army together is called 'Heliopolis'. Our main defense line is called 'Morgenroete'. The leader for Morgenroete is Mu La Flaga" said Uzumi.

A man with blonde hair stood up and bowed. Uzumi nodded and the man sat down again. "Mu's team members are; Kuzzey, Sai, and Tolle. Four of these angels raised and trained the best angels' warriors we had ever seen" Uzumi said.

Cagalli looked at the guy with brown hair named Tolle. Then she remembered that Mir had once said she had a boyfriend named Tolle that works for Morgenroete. Uzumi turned to the four angels. "I do hope you will put together a strong army for us, just like to you have done in the past" said Uzumi, in a calm voice.

"Rest assure, your Excellency we will do our best to protect everyone." said Mu.

"Next we have the Archangel team. Kira I will let you talk for this one, after all you are the leader" said Uzumi as he sat down and Kira got up.

"Thank you, Father" said Kira. He looked at Lacus, who gave him a warm smile. "Alright, as you know, Archangel is divided into two other branches, the Kusanagi and the Eternal. The Archangel is lead by me. My trusted friend Murrue Ramius is the second leader" said Kira in a nice strong voice (which made Lacus smile even more to see her man talk).

'Murrue? Isn't she going out with that Mu guy?' asked Cagalli in her mind.

"The other two members in the Archangel team are: Natarle Badgiruel and Kojiro Murdoch. These two lead the best security heaven had ever seen. The Archangel Team's job is to back up Morgenroete. Now on to the Kusanagi. Cagalli, I think you should take it from here" said Kira.

'Argh! I hate this guy! I didn't have a speech planned out yet' Cagalli cursed in her mind, but she had no choice.

"The Kusanagi is the second team within the Archangel and is lead by me, Cagalli. Our job is to make sure that all the civilians get to safety and back up Archangel and Morgenroete if needed. The leading commander is Ledonir Kisaka. The weapon supplies are made by Erica Simmons and she is on my team. Then there's Mayura and Asagi both are the best in directing people to safety. Now last but not last there is the Eternal. Lacus go ahead" Cagalli said and sat down, giving Lacus a nod.

"Thank you, Princess" smiled Lacus. Lacus stood up and continued "Last but not least there is the Eternal team. The leading Commander for this team is none other than Andrew Waltfeld" Lacus paused and looked at a man with tan skin with a scar across his left eye and no left arm, she just smiled at him and continued "Then there's Reverend Malchio, although his is blind he has been great help to heaven. There's one more person to tell of and that is Ahmed. He always tries his best to protect the angels that are in need. Eternal job is to protect the young, old and injured" said Lacus.

"Thank you to all that have spoken. Now if Cagalli said was true, then we have to get ready. My guess is that the demons will attack small at first. So for the first battle we'll send in Morgenroete and firstclass Archangel. If on the secondbattle they come with a bigger army then we'll send in the Kusanagi, then the Eternal" said Uzumi.

"How long will it take father?" asked Cagalli.

"Oh, everything is ready. The soldiers are ready if there's any attack" said Mu.

(Hell's Palace)

"Your highness, will you becoming with us?" asked Yzak as he bowed before Athrun.

"No, I'll stay here and plan out the final battle. I just want to see how they orangized their troops" Athrun said darkly. "Just attack the front defence, which in my knowledge is Morgenroete. Be ready to go out soon. It will take a while to get to the Heaven's Gate" said Athrun.

"Yes, sir" said Yzak and left.

(Evening in heaven)

All the angels now were warned what will happen. All of a sudden there was this loud BOOM!

"They're here" said Uzumi."

"Everyone get ready!" yelled Kira.

Cagalli quickly got up but then someone stopped her. "Cagalli your not need this time. Please stay in the palace! Your wings aren't strong enough and I can't bear to see you hurt!" said Kira.

"But-"

"Look stay with Lacus. If there's anything we will let the Kusanagi and the Eternal know! Ok?" said Kira.

Cagalli looked in his eyes, they were full of worries. "Fine" shesaid.

(Outside Heaven's Gate)

"Don't kill anyone yet!" Yzak said. From the distance they saw angels flying their way. In a few minutes, both angels and demons met eye to eye.

"What is the meaning of this? You signed the treaty! Please turn back, we don't want to hurt you" said Kira.

Yzak simply replied "Orders are orders"

(Heaven's Palace)

"Cagalli what are you doing? Kira told you to stay here!" Lacus said trying to stop Cagalli.

Stellar came in and saw this. She then helped Lacus to get Cagalli under control "LACUS AND STELLAR LET ME GO! DAMN IT! MY FATHER AND BROTHER ARE OUT THERE, I CAN'T LET THEM DIE!" screamed Cagalli.

"We need you here Cagalli! If both of them doesn't make it then who's going to rule?" asked Lacus, tears falling from her blue eyes.

"Look Lacus, if I go out there I might see Athrun and I can talk to him and we can put an end to this" said Cagalli. 'She must really care about Athrun, I mean going out in a battle field just to find him' thought Stellar. At the end there was no stopping Cagalli.

(Battle Field)

"Take this!" screamed Kira as he hit a demon. He wasn't aware that someone was about to strike him from the back. He was about to get hit when he heard someone yelled

"Watch it Kira!" he turned around and tosee Cagalli punching the demon in the face.

"Cagalli what are you doing here? I told you to stay back!" said Kira. They were back to back now.

"I can't just let my brother die without me" she said with a smirk and flew off to find Athrun. 'It's too late to tell her to go back now' thought Kira.

(Hell's palace; Athrun's room)

"Well, the Princess decided to show up. Cagalli…" smirked Athrun. Athrun just sent a message to Yzak. "Yzak come back now!" said Athrun.

(Battle grounds)

Yzak who was fighting got Athrun's message and yelled "LET'S GO NOW". The demons heard and then left.

"Huh? What was that about?" asked Cagalli as Kira came to her.

"I have no clue, not like the demons to fly off in a middle of a fight" said Kira.

'I didn't see Athrun. Where could he be?' thought Cagalli as she looked at the demons that were no leaving.

(Hell's Throne room)

"Good work Yzak. We know how they fight" said Athrun. For the nextfour hours Athrun told his commanders which were Yzak, Dearka, Shinn and Rau Le Creuset about the plan for the final fight. After that they went and met with ZAFT and Jachin Due which werehell's army. (AN: yeah I know, corny name for Hell's armybut still bear with me people). Athrun stood there in front of thousands and thousands of demons which were his army.

He stood there with his sword. "Rest my demons! For tomorrow we will go to heaven and take it once and for all" as he said these demons roared with cheers "Go there do whatever you wish. Heaven is ours!" Athrun continue, and then his voice darken "If any one finds the Princess then bring her to me. If any of you does something without my orders or touch her, I will kill you"

**Kumiko: Chapter. 5 done! well what you think? Argh! CNanime is coming so I don't know if I can update chapter.6 sooner. After CNanime is back to school. Damn, 2 months past by so fast. Well R&R please. Thank-you. Btw sorry again for the cliff hanger. And yes, this chapter (in my opinion) is kind of boring with all the Archangel stuff. BUT NEXT CHAPTER FLUFFNESS! Yup next chapter you'll see ShinnXStellar, KiraXLacus, DearkaXMir and lots of AthrunXCagalli. SO KEEP OUR EYES OPEN FOR CHAPTER 6! Now I must run for my life because my friend Shari and Elisa are going to kill me, cuz I won't update sooner. Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Between Heaven and Hell**

**Kumiko: Thanks for all the reviews. **

**Yes, before we get started wanted to make something clear. As all of you might have notice and read Michiyo Hikari's (a.k.a. Shari) story, "Whatever it takes" her Athrun is a half demon as well. Now we both planned and talked to each other about this so don't flame and say that we both copy each other, because WE DIDN'T. We planned this out like what? Last Christmas or something.**

**Well here's chapter 6. The chapter that I've promised fluff. There is fluff but not as muchs asI planned.I don't own Gundam seed or destiny.**

'writing'-thoughts

"writing"-speech

_Writing-past memories_

_Last Chapter: _

_He stood there with his sword. "Rest my demons! For tomorrow we will go to heaven and take it once and for all" he declared and the demons roared with cheers. "Go there do whatever you wish. Heaven is ours!" Athrun continued, and then his voice darkened "If any one finds the Princess then bring her to me. If any of you does something without my orders or touch her, I will kill you." _

**Chapter 6.**

It was morning time. The sun shone brightly through Cagalli's blinds. She heard the door swung open. It was Kira. He walked in the room, seeing a big lump in the middle.

He went in, sat down, and said, "Cagalli, it's almost 10 am. You better wake up."

Then a mumble came below the blanket. Something that sounded like, "Go away, I need more sleep."

"Cagalli, we need to get ready. ZAFT and Jachin Due can attack any time." Kira said again. Then he looked around. He saw a pillow. He smiled.

He then got the pillow then went back to the lump. He yanked the blanket off.

Cagalli who felt that her blanket was off her, looked up and said "What the-" but she was cut off, because Kira had smash a pillow in her face.

Kira knew that she will come after him and kill him, and he was right. Cagalli looked pissed; her face was red with anger. "ARGHHH! I SAID I NEED SLEEP. IS IT SO HARD TO LEAVE AN ANGEL SLEEPING?" she screamed and threw a pillow back at Kira. Kira easly grabbed it and hit her back with it. "DAMN IT KIRA!" she yelled again. She took another pillow and smashed it on Kira's face.

"HEY!" he barked at her.

"NOW YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL!" boomed Cagalli.

Kira couldn't help it anymore, he burst into laughter. He was now rolling on the floor laughing.

"What's so funny?" Cagalli snapped at him. Kira continued to laugh his face off. Cagalli just took another pillow and hit Kira in the face with it.

"It's nothing. We haven't had that much fun in a long time" Kira said, between his fit of uncontrollable laughter.

Cagalli stopped. Her brother was right. It's been such a long time since both of them had spent time with each other having fun. They sat there in silence. "Yeah, I guess you're right." Cagalli sighed. She couldn't stand it anymore. She then whacked Kira in the head.

"Hey, what was that for?" Kira asked, half screaming.

"TAG! You're it!" giggled Cagalli as she ran off.

"Come back here!" yelled Kira.

Cagalli ran out of her room and into the halls. She ran and ran, and then she saw Mir.

"Good morning, Cagalli, why are you running?" Mir asked.

Cagalli giggled and said, "Me and Kira are playing tag. He's it right now"

Mir laughed. "It's good to see you two having fun again. Hope Kira does catch you this time. I mean, he never caught you in the past, you're such a runner!" She said and smiled.

"Oh, trust me, he won't catch me." smirked Cagalli and she continued to run down the halls.

"Where is she?" asked Kira who was now out of breath.

Mir laughed again. "She went that way" Mir said, pointing in the direction that Cagalli had ran to.

"Thanks!" said Kira and start running again.

From the back he heard Mir said "Good Luck"

After a long and painful 35 minutes of running, Kira couldn't stand it any more. "Cagalli! Alright! You win. Come out now!" said Kira, who was now trying to breath properly.

Cagalli came out, her hand on her stomach, laughing. She was now pointing at Kira and she laughed even harder. Cagalli then fell to the floor. "The Prince of Heaven can't run!" after she said this she cracked up again.

"Not funny Cagalli" Kira said, trying to be serious but he too, laughed.

"My, what a happy scene to watch!" came a voice.

Kira and Cagalli looked up and there was Lacus standing with a smile on her face. Kira blushed and got up. Then Cagalli got up.

Kira went to Lacus' side and replied, "Well, it's been a long time. We need to have fun once in a while."

"Well I got to go get changed then. See you later!" Cagalli smiled.

"Good to see you two catching up. With all these work that you two have to do, you never have some bonding time." Lacus said.

"It's alright Lacus, no need to feel sorry for us. Besides, spending quality time with Cagalli can mean a couple of broken ribs." laughed Kira, kissing Lacus on the cheek.

Lacus blushed. "Shall we go to breakfast?" Lacus nodded and both of them made their way to the breakfast room.

(Cagalli's room)

'Another day.' sighed Cagalli. She took a baby blue t-shirt and some jeans to wear today. She then tied her golden hair up into a ponytail leaving a few strands in the front. 'I wonder where's Athrun is. He hasn't visited me in my dreams or anything. I do hope he's alright.'

(Breakfast room)

"Hey there Cagalli" said Mir. She was holding onto Tolle's arm.

"Oh, hi!" replied Cagalli.

"Good morning, Your Highness." the boy said.

"Meh, call me Cagalli." she said dully.

"As you wish, Your High- I mean Cagalli." the boy with brown hair said again.

Cagalli looked at her plate. It was French toast, eggs and bacons with a glass of milk. "Where are Kira and Lacus?" Cagalli suddenly asked.

"They won't be joining us today, my lady" said a woman.

Cagalli turned her head and saw an angel with black wings and long purple hair. The wings reminded her of Athrun. "Ah, Lady Amaya how are you?" Cagalli said standing up walking to the woman to welcome her.

"I am well, my lady" said the angel.

"Hey, Cagalli we're going to go now. Sai wants to talk to us about something.We'll see you later" Mir said as she left with Tolle. Cagalli waved good-bye and invited Amaya to sit down with her.

"What brings you here today, Lady Amaya?" asked Cagalli as she took a slip of her milk.

"I was just wondering if you had seen my son on the battle field yesterday night." Lady Amaya spoke as she took her bread.

"You have a son?" Cagalli asked, with a confused face.

"Yes I do, I believe you had met him before." replied Amaya in a calm voice, now slipping her coffee.

"Who is he?" Cagalli, once again asked.

"His name is Shinn"

Cagalli's eyes widened. 'Athrun's cousin!'

(Hell's Palace)

"I am sure all of you had a good night sleep?" Athrun asked in front of his army.

"Yes, Your Excellency!" they replied.

"Now go to heaven and destroy it. Show them we are better! Remember, bring me the princess!" Athrun spoke in a dark and dangerous voice.

Just then a demon came up to Athrun. "Sir, I beg your pardon but your cousin, Shinn is gone." said the demon.

Athrun smirked. 'Bad Shinny, you're going to heaven and warn them aren't you? Too late little cousin, because heaven will be mine!' Athrun thought. "Just let him be. I'll deal with him later." Athrun said with no emotions at all. "Now demons, go and take what's rightfully ours!" After when Athrun said that, the demons flew off. Athrun took a black cloak and wrapped it around himself and put the hood on, and then he too, flew off.

(Heaven's Palace, about noon time)

Cagalli had nothing to do. She was just sitting on her bed playing around with her teddy bears. Her father was busy. Kira, Lacus and Stellar were somewhere. Mir is out with Tolle. It seems like everyone has something to do. Then a BANG was heard. Demons were attacking! 'Damn it!'

The princess ran as fast as she could to her father's chambers. "Father what was that? What's going on…?" But she stopped dead. There was her father gripped by the neck by some demon. The demon was wearing a black cloak and she cannot make out his face hidden under the hood. There was a dark aura in the room and she felt so cold. She felt that she know who it is. 'No! It can't be him' she said, trying to convince herself that it wasn't Athrun.

"C-c-Cagalli! Get out of here!" croaked Uzumi.

"Father, no." Cagalli whispered. The hooded demon just whispered "Bye-bye, old king." and he took Uzumi's life by crushing Uzumi's neck. Blood spilled from her father's neck and on to the floor.

"Noooooo! FATHER!" Cagalli screamed, tears falling down from her golden eyes. The demon let go of Uzumi's neck and the body fell down lifelessly. 'No, no, no this can't be happening' thought Cagalli.

"Why, it _is_ happening, princess." came a voice under the hood.

(Somewhere in Heaven where Kira, Lacus and Stellar are)

"What a beautiful day it is!" giggled Lacus.

"It won't be this beautiful when the demons attack." came a voice.

All three of them turned their heads and saw a demon. "Shinn? What are you doing here?" said the shocked Stellar.

"Athrun is going to attack heaven soon." replied Shinn as he walked closer to the three of them.

"Stay back!" growled Kira.

Shinn didn't listen; he just kept walking to them. "Listen, prince! If you don't believe me then fine! Perhaps when your kingdom falls down in front of your eyes then you'll believe me!" yelled Shinn, holding back from punching Kira.

"How dare you talk to me like that!" roared Kira, who then punched Shinn arcoss the face.(AN: hahaha Kira got the first punch! ahem sorry,back to the story)Shinn fell down to the ground hard.

"Oh my!" Stellar gasped and ran to Shinn.

He looked up at Kira with disgust. "I don't even know why I am helping you." Shinn said in a dark voice.

"Oh my gosh, Shinn you're bleeding!" said Stellar as she kneeled down beside Shinn.

Then a loud BANG was heard. "Kira! We have to go back!" called Lacus, who was now in the air. Kira looked back at Shinn and Stellar. "I'll see you back at the castle, Stellar." he said and flew off with Lacus.

"Are you alright?" Stellar asked, taking a tissue and cleaning the blood from Shinn's mouth.

Shinn looked up at her. "Yeah, I am fine, thanks to you." he said and smiled. "Wow, you look more beautiful than the last time I saw you." Shinn suddenly said.

Stellar blushed. "Ummm, thanks"

Lady Amaya walked into the scene. "Stellar what was that-OH MY GOSH! SHINN?" she gasped.

"M-Mother?"

After a quick talk, Amaya explained that she was a demon who became good. She had to leave her son in hell because Patrick had ordered her to.

"So your Shinn's real mother? Wow." said Stellar. Unknown to her, she was holding Shinn's hand. She then looked down and saw that she was holding hands with him. Stellar blushed.

"We should get back." said Amaya.

Stellar looked at Shinn and said "You come too."

(Heaven's Palace; Uzumi's chamber)

The demon was slowly walking to Cagalli. She couldn't move her legs. Too much is running through her mind right now. Fear, anger, she was worried, she didn't know what to do. That scene of her father getting crushed played over and over in her head. Her legs felt weak, and then she collapsed down. Tears were steaming down her eyes. The demon was coming closer to her. Then all of the sudden the door banged open. "Cagalli!"

"Kira!" yelled Cagalli.

Kira ran up to Cagalli. She couldn't help but threw her arms around Kira. Kira hugged her back. "Kira, father's dead! That demon killed him!" choked Cagalli as she cried on his shoulders.

"Cagalli I want you to go now, go with Lacus and get to safety. Apparently hell has sent out both ZAFT and Jachin Due." Kira said.

"Kira no! Please don't fight him. He's really strong. Please I don't want you to die!" Cagalli cried.

Kira smiled. "Rest assure he won't get me." and with that, Kira pushed Cagalli out of the door. After Cagalli was out, he locked the door, knowing if he didn't then Cagalli will come back trying to stop him.

When she got out of the door, she turned back to open it but Kira had locked it already. She started banging on the door. 'Damn it Kira. Why are you doing this?' Cagalli cursed. She then turned around and she saw Lacus was waiting for her.

"We have to go now" said Lacus holding her hands.

(Back in Uzumi's Chamber)

"Why did you attack us? Did Patrick tell you to do this?" Kira asked drawing out his sword.

The demon just let out a cold chuckle. "Patrick's dead. I am the new King of Hell"

"Who are you?"

"We've met before."

"Wait, you don't mean…"

"Draw your sword and fight, Prince!"

Kira charged at the hooded demon. Kira jumped into the air, taking his sword, with full thrust, he tried to hit the demon. But the demon got out his sword. There was a bright light coming from both swords when they both hit. They backed away.

"Not bad" Kira commented.

"How about we make this more interesting. If you win, we demons will never touch you ever again. However, if **I** win…" the demon again, let out another chuckle. "I get to keep your sister."

(Somewhere in heaven's palace)

"Lacus where are we going?" asked Cagalli.

Lacus lead Cagalli into her and Kira's room. Then they walked to the fire place. "My name is Lacus Clyne, Songstress of Heaven, please open the passage for me."

The fire place opened up and there was a stair case leading downwards. Then fire from the torches lit up. "Let's go."

Cagalli never knew that Kira and Lacus had this secret thing. They walked for sometime, then they arrived at this big door.

"It's me." Lacus said as the door opened.

Andrew walked out and welcomed them. "Welcome, Your Highness and Lady Lacus."

When Cagalli went into the huge room, she saw little angels with their mothers, while their fathers were outside fighting a war. Old angels sat there, praying. This brought more tears to her eyes. Cagalli had lost it. She was out of strength. She fainted.

"Cagalli!" Lacus said and caught her.

Andrew called Ahmed to get Cagalli onto a bed.

"She has it hard." a voice came. There was Shinn and Stellar.

"The day that I've read Athrun's feelings for her, I then knew they will have a hard time finding each other." said Stellar.

Shinn turned to her "What do you mean?"

"Well the thing is, YOUR cousin is in love with MY cousin." said Stellar again.

"Well I kind of knew that. I mean, when he was talking, he said if anyone should touch her her will kill them." mumbled Shinn.

Shinn and Stellar went to a little corner and talked. Stellar then placed her head on Shinn's shoulder. "Please, make this stop." came her whisper.

Shinn looked down to see Stellar crying. He then wrapped his arm around her. "Don't worry."

After a few minutes Shinn got up. "I have to stop my cousin." he said.

"No! Please don't leave me!" Stellar said grabbing his arm.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. I promise you I will be coming back to you." Stellar started to cry. Then suddenly Shinn said "And to seal this promise I shall give you a kiss."

"What?" But Stellar couldn't continue because Shinn has placed his lips on hers. She was shocked. Her first kiss was stolen by a demon, but she didn't mind at all. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Shinn's neck and deepened the kiss.

Lady Amaya watched as her son kissed Stellar. She couldn't help but let out a small smile.

(Somewhere in Heaven's Palace)

"Hey Dearka, let's get out of here! There's no angel here!" Yzak yelled as he froze more objects that was on his way.

"You go on a head; I want to check this place out a little bit more." he replied. Dearka was going around when he saw an angel running. He smirked.

Mir was trying to find where Cagalli is but she was cut off.

"Where do you think your going?" Dearka asked.

Mir stopped. She didn't know what to do.

"Well, your certinaly a pretty one." he said as he walked up to her. Mir started to panic.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you."

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Dearka turned around and there was Tolle.

"Tolle! Help me!" yelled Mir from Dearka's back.

"So you two know each other?" asked Dearka.

"Yeah, so step away from my girl!"

Dearka laughed at Tolle's statement. "Too bad she's not your girl any more." with this Dearka went over to Mir and took her.

Tolle got mad at this. But when Tolle was about to strike, a fire came between them cutting him off. This was clearly Dearka's powers' doing. Dearka looked back and said to Tolle, "If I were you, I wouldn't go through that fire, it will rip any angel to pieces. Oh, and don't worry about the girl. She'll be fine." Dearka smirked as he carried Mir on his shoulder.

"Hey! JERK LET ME GO!" Mir yelled.

"No." Dearka simply replied.

"I SAID LET ME GO!"

"And I said no."

"Well I say YES!"

"No."

"WHY?"

"No."

"That doesn't make sense!"

"SO?"

"LET ME GO!"

"For the god of hell, SHUT UP!"

"THEN LET ME GO!"

"No."

Mir was losing it. "LET ME GO NOW!" she yelled as she punched him on the back.

"Hey, thanks for the massage" Dearka smiled.

Mir sighed. 'I give up' "What are you going to do with me?"

"Well I won't hurt you if you shut up."

"No I won't shut up"

Dearka put her down and said "Then I have no choice" After he said that he kissed Mir. Mir was in the biggest shock of her life. He took his lips off. Mir who was still shocked didn't say anything. "There, finally you shut up" smiled Dearka and picked her up again, and flew off.

(Uzumi's Chambers where Kira and the demon are fighting)

"Why do you want my sister?" asked Kira as he charged at the hooded man.

"I have my reasons." spoke the man who easily blocked Kira's hit and strikes back with his sword. Kira barely dodged it. The door suddenly burst open.

'What? I thought I locked it.' Kira looked at the door. Smoked cleared and it wasn't what he wanted to see. It was Yzak. Yzak saw the hooded man and suddenly kneeled down. "Forgive me, my lord, I didn't know you were here."

"Did you find the princess?" the voice under the hood came.

"I am sorry, my lord, but she isn't anywhere to be found. We have searched everywhere. There are demons in every room, but we still cannot find her." reported Yzak.

The hooded demon growled. "If we can't get to her, then she will have to come to us then." the hooded demon turned to Kira once more. "Why, Prince of Heaven, you're the lucky winner today. Enough playing games!"

'YZAK! I want you to freeze his feet so he can't move.' the demon told Yzak in his mind. Yzak then put his hands together and then there was a sliver glow. He opened his hands and blew something that seemed to be white dust in Kira's direction. Kira saw the dust coming.

Kira looked down, the dust suddenly became ice. He couldn't move. 'No!'

Kira looked up again and saw the hooded demon. The demon grabbed his neck. Kira suddenly felt weak, he knew the demon was sucking his powers. A light glow started glowing between Kira's neck and the demon's arm. However, the light was flowing from Kira to the demon. Next thing Kira felt was someone punched him on the face and everything went dark.

"We'll use him to get the princess out of hiding." said the demon. "Yzak, carry him. Besides, we have already won. Both the king and prince has fallen by my hands and the princess, well let's say she doesn't have a chance."

(Secret hiding place where Lacus and everyone are)

"Lady Lacus, our army are falling back. The demons are too strong." Andrew said.

"Right, let them fall back and go to the secret place. Make sure that no demon follows any angel. If they should find us, we will all die." said Lacus.

"L-Lacus?" Cagalli called. "Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me, Cagalli" Lacus said softly.

Cagalli opened her eyes slowly. She saw some pink hair then she saw a pair of pure blue eyes staring at her. She smiled to see Lacus. "Hi."

"Hello there, Cagalli. You passed out for an hour." Lacus smiled, relieved that the princess has finally woken up.

"Where's Kira?" asked Cagalli as she shot up from her bed.

Lacus' smile disappeared as tears started to fall from those blue eyes. "He…he didn't come back!"

Cagalli felt a sharp pain in her chest again. But this time she knew that Kira was the one who got hurt. "He's hurt. I just know it. I have to go!" yelled Cagalli. She then got up and started walking to the door.

"Cagalli please stop! You can't. Our army is now falling back. And I can't stand to see another person I care about die! Please don't go." cried Lacus, she was on the floor now.

Cagalli hugged her. "Don't worry." smiled Cagalli.

Just then, Shinn walked in. Stellar ran to him and gave him a hug. Shinn looked at Stellar, worried. "Is the Princess awake yet? I must tell her something."

"Tell me what?" Shinn turned around and saw Cagalli.

He bowed which made Cagalli ask, "Why are you bowing to me?"

"YOU are the Princess, aren't you?" Shinn asked back.

"Ok, now what did you want me to know?"

"There has been a message going around. The messagewas that my cousin Athrun, has your brother. He said he'll let him go if you come to him. He's waiting right now, in heaven's throne room" Shinn said.

"Then I'm going there. I need to talk to him." said Cagalli, walking to the door.

"Wait, I'll come with you. Athrun has changed big time." Shinn said running up to Cagalli.

"Your just doing this to impress my cousin, aren't you?" asked Cagalli, laughing.

Shinn blushed "No!"

(Heaven's Throne room)

Athrun, who was sitting on the throne still with the black cloak and hood still on, opened his eyes slowly. 'She's here'

Within a few seconds the door banged opened. "WHERE'S MY BROTHER?"

Athrun smirked.

**Kumiko: Well CHAPTER 6 is done. Some of the readers asked me if I can cut down on the fluffness, not to have too much fluff (Elisa), so I decided to save some fluff for chapter 7. Ok, I must run now to write the other chapter, before some mad person that couldn't handle the cliff hanger comes and kill me. Yes, there's going to be a mini fight between Cagalli and Athrun. But don't worry no one get's hurt. Athrun's just playing with Cagalli's mind. Don'y worry, Athrun will turn good again, wait for it people. Bye bye for now**


	7. Chapter 7

**Between Heaven and Hell**

**Kumiko: Thanks for all the reviews you readers has given me. Yes a good question that was brought up by **Cagalli Yula aTHHA **who asks: Where do angels and demon go when they die? The answer is that this all happens in some universe. When they are angels and demons it means that they're alive. Get it? **

**I don't own Gundam Seed or Destiny.**

'writing'-thoughts

"writing"-speech

_Writing-past memories_

_Last Chapter:_

_Athrun, who was sitting on the throne still with the black cloak and hood still on, opened his eyes slowly. 'She's here'_

_Within a few seconds the door banged opened. "WHERE'S MY BROTHER?" _

_Athrun smirked. _

**Chapter 7**

Athrun walked down from the throne. "Your brother is fine" he spoke. "Well, where is he?" Cagalli demanded. Athrun just extended his arm and mumble something. On the green marble floor of the throne room, came a black hole. It got bigger. Then out of the hole came out Kira. He's seems to be sleeping, or is he?

Cagalli gasped. She ran to her brother, who was on the floor. "Kira! KIRA WAKE UP" Cagalli cried as she shook her brother. She put her ear to his chest and felt that his heart was still beating. She sighed. 'But why is he so cold?' she thought as she felt Kira's arm.

"Kira, please wake up" she whispered as she held his hand to her cheek. Kira's eyes slowly open. "C-Cagalli? Is that you?" he asked in a weak voice. "Yeah it's me"

Kira smiled and went back to sleep. Cagalli saw her brother's eyes closed again. "Kira?" He didn't replied. Cagalli stood up and looked at the demon's direction. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?" Cagalli yelled. At this point, her blood was boiling and she wanted to break someone's head.

"I just took his powers away from him" the demon replied coolly. "Shinn, get my brother out of here" Cagalli simply said. "But, what about you? Stellar will be sad if you don't return. I can't just leave you here, he might kill you!" Shinn said. Cagalli weakly smiled, "Don't worry about me. I'm going to teach this guy a lesson for messing with my kingdom and family" When Cagalli said this, a glow started to glow around her. A wind somehow picked up and surrouned Cagalli. Her hair (which was in a pony tail) start to lift up. Then her back stiffens. Within a few more seconds, something was coming out of her back. Her wings unfolded. The wind blew some pure white feathers around the room.

Shinn couldn't help it but to say "WOW" "Shinn! Get my brother out of here!" snapped Cagalli. "Ummm, yeah" said Shinn as he picked up Kira and dragged Kira out.

Once Cagalli heard the door close she said in a loud demandingvoice to the demon "Enough playing games Athrun! Take off the hood" The demon smirked; "Surprised you knew it was me" Athrun took off his hood, revealing his midnight blue hair. She looked at his eyes. They were not the same ones before. (AN: Damn right! Seed eyes are so scary. If I stare at it for like one minute, I go crazy) They don't show any emotion once so ever! This sent a shiver down Cagalli's spine.

He took off the cloak too. What she saw just freaked her out. His wings, they're DEMON wings. She gulped. "W-what did they do to you?" she whispered, and she let out a tear. "Little daddy gave me new powers" "Then he ordered you to do this? To come and attack Heaven?" Cagalli asked again. Athrun just laughed and said "Again with people thinking my father did this. He's not as evil as I am. I mean, I was the one who killed him"

"Y-you killed your own father?"

"Why yes"

(Back to the Sercet hiding place)

"Shinn!" Stellar ran up to him. "Oh my gosh! Kira!" Lacus ran to him. Shinn carried him to the bed. Lacus was now crying. "He's just sleeping. Athrun took almost all of his powers" replied Shinn. Stellar went up to Shinn and said "Let's leave them alone" Shinn nodded and walked away with Stellar leaving Lacus and Kira alone.

"Kira…" Lacus couldn't stand it at all. She took Kira's hand, and closed her eyes. She mumbled some spell, which transfers some of her powers to Kira. Kira's hand became warmer. "Thanks Lacus" Lacus' eyes snapped open as she heard Kira's voice. She smiled as Kira fell asleep again.

(Heaven's Throne Room)

"Why…why did you kill your own father?" Cagalli said, backing away when she saw Athrun walking toward her. "Well, he gave me all these new power. Then I got more powerful then him, and I thought that Hell need a new leader, so I killed him" Athrun replied to Cagalli's question. He was now walking closer.

"S-stay away from me" she said "or else"

"Or else what?"

"Or else, I will have to hurt you" said Cagalli, who was now mentally slapping herself. 'Is that the best you can do? Geez, that was so lame' she thought. Athrun just let out a laugh. "You got to be kidding me! You, hurt me?"

"Why? You don't think that I would?" snapped Cagalli.

"Nope, not at all" Athrun chuckled darkly.

"Why you little jerk"

"Ouch, I'm hurt" he said flatly pretending he was hurt by her words.

"Yeah, you better be hurt" screamed Cagalli as she tried to punch Athrun. Athrun caught her fist in his hands. "See? What did I tell you, can't hurt me" he smirked. Cagalli really wanted to wipe that smile off his face.

Cagalli tried to punch him with her other fist, but he again, caught it. After he caught it he gripped on to wrist and turned her around. The result of this, her body was crushed by his. Her arms were now crossed in front of her, with Athrun's arm on top of her arms. Her back was leaning against his. 'Ouch! Damn it! He's strong'

They were in the same position as before when they were at the balcony. He lower his head to her neck. But this time his breath wasn't warm like before. There was a certain coldness. "You're helpless. What are you going to do now?" As he talked his icy warm breath made her shiver. She was trap. "What do you want? You killed my father, your army is clearly stronger, so what do you want?" asked Cagalli. "You perfectly know what I want" stated Athrun. Before Cagalli can say anything Athrun tunred her around and kissed her on the lips.

She doesn't know that Athrun had placed a sleeping spell in the kiss. She felt the sleepyness taking over and before she knew, she was sleeping. Athrun took his lips off hers and then picked her up bridal style. Athrun said something, then a black hole appeared and he walked thought it.

(Somewhere in the secret heaven hiding place)

Kira woke up. "Kira! Thank lord your awake!" Lacus ran up to him and gave him a hug. "You ok?" she asked. "Yeah, I'm fine. Where's Cagalli?"

"Athrun took her" Kira turned around and saw Shinn. "You…" Kira snarled. "Kira, he saved you" whispered Lacus. "Look, I just want to help ok?" "Fine, now where is my sister?"

"Athrun most likely took her to Hell. I can sneak us in there and we can get her back" Shinn paused, "But we still have to get through the demons. Surely my cousin had told all the demons to kill me by now" "Why did you wanted to help us?" Kira asked again. "Well, that's my reason" replied Shinn as he blushed, pointing to Stellar. "Oh, Prince Kira thank goodness you're awake" Kira turned around to see who it is and saw Lady Amaya.

"I guess you have met my son"

"Mother, we need a plan"

"You're her son?" Kira asked. He knew that Lady Amaya had been a half angel and demon, but he never knew that Shinn was her son.

"Yes" replied Shinn, smiling.

(Hell's Palace)

Cagalli slowly open her eyes. She felt silk, she felt her head was on a big fluffy pillow and was on a soft bed. She groaned. "Where am I?" she mumbled to herself. Cagalli opened her eyes more, trying to focus her sight. She saw candles and a sent of roses. She looked around. Cagalli was on a huge bed covered in red silk with rose pedals all over it. She suddenly groaned as her wings ached.

Cagalli figured that she was in hell. She walked around the big room. She walked to the fire place and in front was a big frame with a picture in it. She could see Patrick and a woman. Cagalli's eyes widen when she figured out that was Athrun's mom. She had the same midnight blue hair and emerald eyes. 'Wow, she sure is pretty. But I can't waste my time! I need to get out of here!'

Cagalli ran to the door and walked out. 'What kind of place is this? They didn't even locked the door and I am a prisoner here' But really she didn't care at all. As long as she got out, that's what really matters.

The halls of hell were dark and cold. The only soruce of light and heat were coming from the touches and that was all. In a distance she heard a scream. That scream sounded so familiar. 'It sounds like someone I know. Wait! It sounds like Mir!' Cagalli thought as she ran toward the place where the scream was heard.

She ran and turned the corner. She saw Mir with a demon. "I am NOT GOING IN A ROOM WITH YOU! YOU'RE A SICKO YOU KNOW THAT DEARKA?" Mir yelled. "Look, I won't do anything to you. If I do, you can kill me. Note that YOU ARE in HELL and if you don't stay with me then other demons can kill you" the blonde demon said. "NO, no, no! Then why did you bring me here in the first place you jerk" snapped Mir.

"Hey! LET HER GO" Mir turned around and her eyes widen. "Cagalli! What are you doing here? Did you get captured too?" Mir asked as ran up to Cagalli and hugged her. "Yeah I guess you could say that"

Dearka walked up to them. "Cagalli…wait a minute, aren't you the princess of heaven?" Cagalli narrowed her eyes. "Yeah, so what are you going to do about it?" Dearka was shocked. "So Athrun really did get you" he stated. "What are you talking about?" Cagalli snapped back angerly. "Well duh! You really are BLIND aren't you?"

"Hey, watch what you say" growled Cagalli. "Look, the new Athrun is really evil, and if I were you I'll do whatever he say because he can kill you in a second" Mir interrupted and asked "What happened to him?"

"Now now, aren't we being nosey?"The threeof them turned around and saw the devil himself. Mir gasped and grabbed Dearka's arms. "Well, Dearka you too brought back an angel" "Y-yes sir" Dearka said as he bowed. "However if she ever annoys me I shall kill her" Athrun said narrowing his eyes.

"Hey, no one is killing no one around here" Cagalli said.

"And who made up that rule?" Athrun asked.

"I did!" screamed Cagalli.

"Hummm, last time I've checked, I was the one that makes up the rules around here" replied Athrun.

**Kumiko Takahashi: -Sighs- SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO much HOMEWORK! Ever since the first day of school, there was homework everyday. Sorry for a short chapter, but it's the best I can do. I spend only 1 hour on the computer everyday. I don't think that I can write longer chapters due to all the homework. But I will try my best to write more. Animation is killing me. Well hope you guys enjoy this, I know it's not the best chapter but bear with me.**

**Next chapter Kira and Shinn breaks though Hell to save Cagalli and Cagalli finds a away to save Athrun. **

**IMPORTANT: Sometime next week, I'll post my new story called " Spending 25 Days Before Christmas With You" Keep your eyes open for it. **


	8. Author's Note

Hey readers! I'm so sorry for not updating for so long. I am having a HUGE writer's block. For some reason I can't get my inspiration back. cries my friends put me through all the pain of watching couple music videos and I'm still not getting any thing. Chapter 8 however is on its way. Perhaps another week or so? School is killing me.

I am really sorry for those who waited, but I also want to thank you guys for still supporting me. So please bare with me for a little while longer. Thanks so much. Love you all.


	9. Chapter 9

Between Heaven and Hell

Kumiko: Thanks for all the reviews reviewers. I really hate homework right now. OMG! We got homework for the holidays. Sorry for all of you that had to wait. I had a HUGE writer's block. Michiyo Hikari tried so hard to get my inspiration back. Thanks Shari. Well here's Chapter 8. Enjoy.

I don't own any of the Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny.

'writing'-thoughts

"writing"-speech

_Writing-past memories_

_Last Chapter:_

"Hey, no one is killing no one around here" Cagalli said.

"And who made up that rule?" Athrun asked.

"I did!" screamed Cagalli.

"Hummm, last time I've checked, I was the one that makes up the rules around here" replied Athrun.

**Chapter 8**

"Well, NEWS FLASH for you buddy, you're not the ruler here!" shouted Cagalli. "Ummm, actually Cagalli, he IS the ruler now" Mir coughed. "Your friend is right you know" Athrun butted in. Cagalli then mumbled something like "stupid moron". "No, that's not THE ATHRUN. He's an imposter" Cagalli said pointing a finger at Athrun. "Umm if you don't mind, I'm going to go now" said Dearka, bowed to Athrun then grabbed Mir.

When they were gone, Athrun turned to Cagalli. He walked around her, eyeing her like a hawk which made her really uncomfortable. "What the heck are you doing?" snapped Cagalli. "You weren't trying to escape, were you?" suddenly asked Athrun. Cagalli rolled her eyes. "No…you know what? Of course not" she said in a scarastic voice. Athrun let out a cold chuckle that spends nerves down her spine. "Ha ha, wish I can stay but I can't" Cagalli said again in the sarcastic voice and headed for the door. Athrun then let out another smirk, "Wish granted". He snapped his fingers and the door in front of her closed with a bang. She turned around and faced him "Oh no you didn't" "Oh, yes I did."

"How dare you lock the door on me!"

"You wanted to stay"

"Who told you that? Huh?"

"Why you did, princess"

"When?"

"About 78 seconds ago"

"You're a stupid ass you know that? I had enough! I'm leaving"

She walked passed Athrun. She stopped, and she realized that she had NO CLUE where she is going. 'Stupid!' she cursed herself. "It's late, you should eat something and get some rest" Athrun said. Cagalli turned around with a HUGE smile on her face and said "I'll happily go to sleep IF YOU GET ME A SEPARATE ROOM!"

"So, you did know it's my room. Well, I'm sorry princess, but I can't do that" and with another snap of his fingers they we're back in the room where she had slept before. She frowned, god, how she hated him right now. "Why don't you eat? I bet you're hungry" said Athrun, pointing to a small table with food. Cagalli can see a plate of grill chicken, bread with butter, smash potatoes with gravy, and steam veggies. On another plate was chocolate cake and apple pie with a big bowl of fruit salad. (AN: yes I am hungry right now and that is what I want to have TT)

"Are you NUTS? You really think I'm going to eat that?" snapped Cagalli. Athrun raised a brow. "For all I know, you might have poisoned it!" Athrun let out a heavy sigh, "Believe what you want to, if you starve to death then you can't blame me. Well while you sit there and drool over the food, I'm going to take a shower" Cagalli narrowed her eyes at him when he was walking to the bathroom.

After she heard the bathroom door shut she turned her head to face the table full of food. She sighed.

A little voice in her head said 'Go for it! The food is right there!'

Cagalli fought back her little voice 'No! He might have poisioned it!'

'Awww! Just take it! It's screaming "EAT ME" to you'

'No, I'm not taking it!'

'TAKE THE GOD DAMN CHICKEN!'

'NO! LEAVE ME ALONE'

'But just look at the beautiful chicken and not to mention THE CHOCOLATE CAKE!'

"AGHHHHHHHHH" Cagalli let a scream out, 'Fine, I'll eat it'

Athrun who was in the shower smirked as he heard her screamed "looks like she couldn't help herself"

Cagalli went to the table and sat down and started to eat. And to her surprise, it was good.

**Heaven**

"Ok, here's the plan. There's a back passage way to the castle, I can get us in there. Also, there's this spell where you can turn into a demon in disguise for 45 minutes, so that makes it easier to get in" Shinn said to Kira. Kira, Lady Amaya, Lacus. Stellar and Shinn had been sitting in the heaven's throne room for the past few hours coming up with a fool proof plan to save Cagalli.

"Kira! I want to go too" said Lacus putting her self on the bed as Kira was getting ready. "I said No Lacus. I don't want you to get hurt". Lacus pouted "Please?" Kira turned around and walked up to Lacus and puts his arms around her waist and she did the same on his shoulders. "If you go down there and something happens to you, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself" Kira whispered in her ear. She looked at him, "Is there anything I can do to make you say yes?" Kira simply answered "No" Kira bend down and kissed her, and Lacus knew in her mind when Kira said No, he means it and she surrendered to his kiss. After, they broke the kiss, Kira left. "Kira, be careful" Lacus called to him. He turned to her and gave her a warm smile "Don't worry about me"

Kira met Shinn up in the front gate. "Ready?" Kira asked. "Like you need to ask" Shinn replied. Stellar laughed and thought to herself 'They will never get along' Shinn turned to Stellar and she felt her cheek getting warm. Shinn went up and said "You owe me a date if I come back alive" Stellar giggled "Sure" She went to his face and gave a small kiss on the cheek to Shinn.

**Back in Hell**

Cagalli finished just as Athrun got out. He was dressed in black track pants with no shirt on (AN: HOT! Sorry, but ever since Michiyo Hikari sent me the picture with Athrun bare chest, lets just say I went CRAZY! I swear that boy is too sexy; he should get put in jail for being that hot. Jokes…..moving on)

"So I see you've decided to eat" Athrun came and sat to the seat opposite from her, and instantly a demon came in with a tea for him. 'Ok, is it me or does he look hot? Wait! What am I thinking? Pessh, look at him…thinks he all that'

Athrun sat one arm back and drinking his tea. "Liked the food?" he asked suddenly. "It was ok" Cagalli said trying to sound as calm as possible. "Well then, shall we go to sleep?" asked Athrun. "There is no way I am sleeping with you!" snapped Cagalli, then she mumble "pervert" Without a word Athrun left and went to his bed "Good night then"

'Look at that jerk, he goes to sleep and doesn't even let me get my own room. Man, I need to get out of here as soon as possible. Then I have to get Mir from that pervert blond. I don't even know my way out of here though. This is just great. My life is just a rainbow in the nice sky…ahhhh.'

Cagalli sat there, and soon sleep was taking over her. Within a few minutes, she was sleeping like a baby. Athrun on the other wasn't sleeping at all.

He doesn't know why, but something about Cagalli made him feel good about himself. He, Athrun Zala, can kill any one, destroy any thing, yet this one girl…can make him all soft inside.

So he decided to go up to her. He picked her up bridal style and tucked her in to sleep with him. She was sleeping and didn't notice anything. Her head was rested on his chest, and his arms around her waist. He could feel her warm breath against his bare chest, and this made him slowly drowsy and soon after he too, fell asleep.

It was middle of the night when Cagalli suddenly woke up. She remember her falling asleep on the chair, now she felt a warm and a strong yet gentle arm around her, and she felt she was on the soft bed with silk. She wanted to go back to sleep but she realized that she was still in hell. Her eyes snapped open. She looked up at the face of the person who was holding her.

Cagalli saw Athrun's face. 'How could someone look so peaceful, but when woken up an evil being appears?' Cagalli asked herself. She tried to push him away, but he tightens his arms around her. "Go back to sleep" he mumbled. "How can I with you?" Cagalli mumbled back. "You've been doing it for the last 4 hours" Athrun said, still with this eyes open. Cagalli let out a sigh. "I want to go for a walk" she suddenly said. "Go ahead. Even if you do, you're still not getting out of here" Athrun replied back and loosen his arm. "Whatever…" Cagalli said and walked out of the bed.

She was walking around in halls when a demon came up to her "Hey!" Cagalli turned around. There was demon, but somehow this demon wasn't a demon and Cagalli felt something familiar about this demon. Cagalli walked up to the demon, and she was shocked!

"Kira! What are you doing here?"

**Hey everyone…its me again. thanks to all of those who supported me and reviewed. I could have not done it without you guys. I don't really know how long its going to take me to update chapter 9, but hopefully it will be in a month or so. So please wait for me. D thanks again**


	10. Chapter 10

Between Heaven and Hell

Kumiko: Hey…sorry for not updating for so long. You guys must hate me –bows down- please forgive me. Since it's summer, hopefully I can update in a short time. Well here it is…chapter 9

'writing'-thoughts

"writing"-speech

_Writing-past memories_

_Last Chapter:_

She was walking around in halls when a demon came up to her "Hey!" Cagalli turned around. There was demon, but somehow this demon wasn't a demon and Cagalli felt something familiar about this demon. Cagalli walked up to the demon, and she was shocked!

"Kira! What are you doing here?"

**Chapter 9**

"Shhhh, quiet down Cagalli. Look we need to get you out of here" said Kira. "Whoa, you're a demon now?" Cagalli stated in shocked. "Yeah it's a spell but we have a time limit." Kira replied. "What happens if Athrun finds out? He's going to kill all of us!" Cagalli panicked with the thought of people she cared about getting slaughtered by Athrun.

"Don't worry about it. Shin said he got it covered. We need to get out of here as soon as possible" Kira stated again. "But if I don't come back, then Athrun will know!" Cagalli said. "Awww damn it Cagalli, it's night time and he's sleeping in his room, he won't even know you're gone unless he comes and checks up on you!" Kira said. "Well, ummmm, you see…….that isn't the case here brother" Cagalli said nervously. Kira's eyes widen, Cagalli closed her eyes to prepare her for what's coming. "DON'T TELL ME WHAT I THINK YOU MEAN……….YOU SLEPT WITH HIM?" Kira yelled at the top of his lungs. "Holy crap Kira, you'll wake everyone! Kira breathe….." Cagalli reassured Kira. Kira took a deep breath but his eyes were still twitching like mad.

"Okay, okay, I didn't SLEEP with him. We didn't do anything, you sick minded idiot!" Cagalli said hitting Kira on the head. "I wasn't thinking of anything sick, stupid. I was just worried!" Kira snapped back. "Yeah whatever Kira," glared Cagalli.

In Athrun's Mind

_"Huh? What is this…where am I?" Athrun said, trying to move but he was chained to a cold brick wall. Athrun looked up and saw…himself. "No! That's not me, it can't be me…can it? He has my hair, body, face, but his eyes…his eyes are not mine!" A cold chuckle came from this…thing, it filled the room and Athrun can feel his hair standing on its end. "Oh, but I AM YOU" said the voice. "No, that's not possible" Athrun kept telling himself. "Keep telling yourself that Athrun, but I am not going anywhere…so enjoy trapped in our mind" the evil Athrun chuckled again. "You're not getting away with this!" shouted Athrun. "But you see, I already have…Heaven will soon fall at my feet since both their king and prince has fallen and their princess lets just say she wont be going back to heaven anytime soon , and 'our' father I had just killed, yup life is all good" smirked the evil Athrun._

Back to Cagalli and Kira

"Okay Cagalli, I need you to drink this for me" Kira held up a little bottle to Cagalli's face. "What exactly is it? I don't want to go drinking some yucky water up" stared Cagalli into the bottle with the ocean blue liquid inside the bottle. "Since you're so worried about Athrun finding out that you left, this potion will make a copy of yourself so you don't have to worry" stated Kira in a "mater of fact" voice. "Plus it won't taste as bad. It's strawberry kiwi" smiled Kira. "And how would you know?" asked Cagalli eyeing her brother. Kira laughed nervously "Uhh Lacus…told me…yeah Lacus told me. Hurry up and drink it!" "Alright!" Cagalli grabbed the little bottle and drank the liquid. Her body felt strange for a moment and everything started to spin and her vision blurred. Then after a few moments everything stopped. She opened her eyes and she was staring into what looks like a mirror vision of herself. "See now she's going to Athrun, and you come back with us….and everything is good, well for the moment so we can make a come back" smiled Kira.

"But what happens if he finds out?" Cagalli asked.

"He wont." Kira said.

"What about Milly?"

""What about her?" Kira had a questioning look.

"She's here too"

"What?!" Kira almost slapped himself.

"Well, I can always get her" said the Cagalli copy.

For a few minutes both Cagalli and Kira talked over a plan to get Milly out with the Cagalli copy.

_Back in Athrun's mind_

_"I'll find a way to get though. You will not hurt heaven or Cagalli!" spat Athrun. "Hummm, heaven I might hurt, but rest assured the princess won't get hurt. Now if you don't mind I'll return to taking over your body" laughed the evil Athrun._

Athrun woke up and noticed Cagalli wasn't with him then a memory snapped back "Ah, yes she wanted to go for a walk" Then the door opened and Cagalli walked in. "Welcome back" he said getting himself up and is now leaning on the head board of the bed. "Hi" Cagalli said flatly. "What's wrong?" Athrun asked. Cagalli plopped herself beside Athrun. "Nothing" Cagalli said staring blankly ahead. "Really?" "OK FINE! I just miss home alright? Jeez, get off my case already!" Cagalli snapped. 'For a second there I thought she was an imposter' thought Athrun. Athrun reached his arms out and took her face into his hands. He brushed the tear away from her eyes and she looked at him. Their faces where inches apart. Then Athrun took her lips, but then he stop the moment he realized that this wasn't the taste of her lips. "Hummm?" Cagalli had a questioning look on her face as if she wanted another kiss.

He looked into Cagalli's eyes. Suddenly he said "You have some nerve" and strikes his claws right into Cagalli's heart. Cagalli felt a sharp pain and gasp "How...how'd you know?" Athrun smirked…. "Because, Cagalli's lips will never taste like yours" and her body disappeared. Athrun looked at his claws that now turned back into hands which is now cover in blood, but the blood is disappearing "Cagalli, you've been a bad girl, and bad girl should be punished"

After an hour of flying Cagalli finally saw the gate to heaven and stopped. Kira noticed and looked back "What's wrong?" "He's mad. He found out it wasn't me, and…"Cagalli stopped looking pale. "…He's coming"

**Kumiko: Well there you go ) and another cliffie. I also want to thank Michiyo for being there for me even though we didn't have lunch together in gr.11 but she still helped me out.**


End file.
